


Slippery customer

by wingdingtypes



Category: Roulette Island
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, zoo date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdingtypes/pseuds/wingdingtypes
Summary: Zoo date time! Dutch cannot resist getting a closer look
Relationships: Dutax, Dutch/Max
Kudos: 2





	Slippery customer

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Danganronpa rp I did with my friends. Just something short and sweet!!

“Oh my. Who would have thought the great and mighty Dutch, for all his intelligence and courage, was actually illiterate?”

Max wrapped her knuckles against the ‘DO NOT FEED THE OTTERS’ sign very largely and clearly on display right beside where Dutch had chosen to jump the fence.

The cowboy froze, caught redhanded. He turned, tilting the brim of his hat up while cuddling a friendly otter with his other arm. The clockmaker was backlit by the sun, light glinting off their goggles.

  
"Ye-yeah well, rules are made to be broken, you k-know! And besides, _l-look_ at how cute he is! They were hungry!" He shouted up, almost slipping on the rock that was keeping him aloft from the inclosed pond. 

Dutch held the otter in question up so Max could get a better view. Fluffy and small, with whiskers and excited wiggles, Max had to admit it _was_ adorable. She couldn't help but giggle at how enamoured Dutch was with the animal. For somebody whos' been through so much tragedy, it always surprised and delighted them how sweet he could be...

  
"Ah- well, I _suppose._ Just be careful my dear. I'll keep an eye out so you don't get caught. But just this once!"

  
Dutch cheered and chased after a particularly slippery otter. Max, casting a glance around, resigned themselves with a sigh to lean against the railing, the only witness to her best friend's and lovers tomfoolery.


End file.
